


The Songs Are True

by ncfan



Series: The House of Finwë in the Years of the Trees [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalwen thinks she's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs Are True

Fëanáro was the first of their family to be drawn to the smiths, learning under Master Mahtan, marrying his daughter, Nerdanel, who also knew something of smith-work, even if it was only in the making of copper images. Some decades after him, Lalwen is the second.

Lalwen is young, barely grown herself, when she meets one of Master Mahtan's associates in the city, a blacksmith named Mercandil. He is tall, and fair to look on, with a remarkably sweet voice and a calm, reasonable manner unlike what Lalwen is used to in her half-brother, the blacksmith of the family.

She takes one look at him, and smiles, and smiles all the way home, her heart bobbing up and down in her chest.

The old songs say that falling in love is an instantaneous thing, that it happens all at once, with one glance.

The songs must be true. Lalwen is giddy, and charmed, and thinks that she must be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fëanáro—Fëanor


End file.
